


sweet howling, blue veins

by ColorMeHazelnut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Romantic Comedy, but only blood bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: They're cuddling in bed. It's not really that romantic.Phil has a mouthful of hair that's starting to smell a bit like wet fur.Or a glimpse of a vampire and a werewolf's domestic shenanigans.





	sweet howling, blue veins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phandomficfest flash fic fest: Halloween. I was bored and need to write because it's been too long. And also because I hate Dan encouraging me to write this.

They're cuddling in bed. It's not really that romantic.

Phil has a mouthful of hair that's starting to smell a bit like wet fur. His legs are prickling from the inactivity. But every time he so much as shifts a muscle, the lump on his chest lets out the tiniest of whines, wraps around his waist and burrows down into his chest.

Trapping him in bed.

Phil pats the lump. He shifts backwards, back against their headboard. His hand never leaving the sweaty curls.

A hand emerge from the covers, swatting his forearm.

“Stop moving you idiot,” the lump groans out.

Phil scratches the lump’s back in apology.

“Was moving my legs. They've fallen asleep.”

“Don't care. Lemme sleep.”

“Then sleep.”

He continues to rub and scratch the familiar spots. Finds it easily. Doesn't stop even when he hears Dan's chest rumbles and his muscles relaxes.

Dan purrs in his sleep. Phil wonders if a werewolf can ever be part cat. Dan's the laziest werewolf he's met. 

He feels Dan shifts in closer in sleep, wrapping his arms around impossibly tight.

The clingiest werewolf he’s ever met.

He did raise the issue once at some point of their relationship, because you know, communication and all that jazz, but Dan looked so offended Phil ever dares to compare him with a _mere dog Phil_ , he never brings up the issue again.

Until Dan becomes a clingy shit and all Phil wants to do is just use the bathroom but he would whine at the door as if Phil himself dare to leave him for ten years when he's only gone for five minutes to empty his bladder.

Phil points that out and Dan will complain it's that  _ time of the month again so cuddles is very important to me right now pay attention to me. _ It's not bad. Phil gets to shower him attention. Dan gets the pats and scratches behind his ears. There's also his sudden drive for sex all day all night kinda deal but that's not important right now.

Phil glances at their alarm clock on their side table. They need to go food shopping soon. 

The lump below his grumbles.

Later then.

 

* * *

 

“Did you do your face yet?”

Phil squirts some lotion into his palm and rubs them on his elbow. 

“No. Not yet.”

“What? Why?” Dan enters the room already in his coat, his eyebrows furrowing. “We're going right now Phil.”

“I'm doing my arms.” Phil shows his creamy arms as Dan shifts in closer. 

“Let me do it then. Saves you from finding a mirror.”

Phil snorts and hands in his sunscreen that would literally save his life from burning into crips.

“Was about to ask you anyways.” He sees Dan squeezes out some of the lotion from the tub, rub it evenly around his palms. Phil moves in closer and holds out his face. He shivers when the tips of Dan's fingers touches his skin. Weird since he doesn't,  _ can't _ feel the cold. But Dan's touch leaves tingles of warmth and it always feel so good.

“I know I'm gonna miss some skin and that's gonna hurt as all hell.”

“Don't worry,” Dan murmurs, rubs the lotion across his cheeks, around his lips, his neck, behinds his ears. “I'll get everything.”

Phil closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. The scent of wet fur is gone, that he's glad and it's just the heady scent of  _ Dan _ . He knows his lips are close by and he wants to chase it. Taste and breathe in the firewood and honey with a hint of lavender from his shampoo. Licks his neck, and it would be nothing but sweat and pure skin-

“Woah there buddy.”

Phil opens his eyes. Dan's cradling his face, smirking. Phil can see why. His face is merely inches from his neck.

He retracts his fangs and blinks furiously to let his irises turn back to their normal blue colour.

“Getting a bit excited there?” There's laughter in his voice and Phil pouts.

“You just smell so good.”

“Putting lotion is a turn on for you now?”

“Oh my-shut up!” Phil groans and tucks into Dan's neck in embarrassment. A mistake. 

Dan realises it just as quick and lightly pushes Phil away. 

“Then let's go. And you say my fill are just bad. Yours is just pure kinks. You're just lucky I'm into neck ones.”

Phil swat his arms and lock the doors. Their neighbours deserves better than listening to conversations like this out here in the hallway. Phil really wants to be the good neighbor of their apartment. Dan just want to compete on who can be louder in bed with the upstairs couple every night. It's all dramatic really. And just plain hilarious all the time.

“Lucky indeed.”

 

* * *

 

Phil takes two blood bags and inspects the expiry date. They could always shop online. But Dan's like a dog ( _ a werewolf Phillll)  _ and his energy sometimes skyrocketed and Phil has no choice but to let him bounce around outside before he gets too antsy in the apartment. 

An antsy werewolf is really exhausting to keep up. And to clean up right after.

Phil hears a low growl before a man scurries by him, ducking his head.

“What did you do?” Phil calls out. Maybe he could take the less blood sugar one? They are starting to live healthily. He wants to look beautiful all eternity, and skin care routine only helps so much.

“I might have frighten a cute vampire who may or may not have been ogling you for the past few minutes,” Dan sheepishly plays with his fingers, red dusting his cheeks.

“A cute vampire you say?” Phil cranes his neck and immediately spots the blonde immortal scanning the sauce jars. Shorts. Tight and hugs their legs just right. Lean. Tall.

“Very cute.”

“He sees my fangs and just went pale.” Dan huffs. “Can't handle this furry butt I presume.”

Phil laughs, “He's missing a whole lot then.”

Dan smirks but squints his eyes as he observes the contents of the cart. He pulls out a blood bag.

“This isn't lactose free.”

Phil splutters, “They taste weird!”

“And you'll get stomach ache from them.”

“I ate pizza with garlic and you didn't even notice!”

“Is that what-you were whining the whole week! You said the food’s just went bad!”

“But it was good!”

“You made me drew a bath for you!”

“It was delicious.”

“I fed you soup and rub your tummy!”

“Never say tummy again. Only I do it because it doesn't sound weird coming from me.”

“Agree.”

Dan takes the blood bag, and replace it with a bag filled with lactose tolerant blood. Whatever that is. Phil eyes it sadly.

“Don't give me that look. I don't wanna clean up after you shitting everywhere just from an upset stomach.”

“But I love it when you give me belly rubs.”

Dan pushes the cart forward, tugging Phil along. 

“I can give you belly rubs you spork. Just ask me.”

“But then where's the fun in that?”

Dan proceed to shove Phil into a stack of cans.

He misses because damn vampire instincts.

They enter another aisle because Dan needs a new brush for his fur and Phil may have used up all his sunscreen.

All is well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reblogs and comments are highly appreciated! Come and say hi at my [tumblr!](http://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/search/phanfic)


End file.
